The Meeting
by hilde girl
Summary: The sequel to Why Heero Makes His Own Bed. This is only the first chapter, split into many parts(9). Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter Title

The Meeting  
Authors Note: This is the first chapter(cut into many parts) of the sequel  
to Why Heero Makes His Own Bed. Please do not read this if you have not read  
Why Heero Makes His Own Bed. This starts out slow, but gets funny (Trust ME)  
It has a few VERY subtle 3x4 hints, but nothing happens YET. If you do not like  
Relena, too bad, this story will not bash her. (Maybe in the future, a different  
story) The next part will contain a character death. Don't worry, just the bad  
guy. Too bad, you don't know who that is! Bwuhahahahahahahahah! (Sorry, too  
much sugar) Read this, and when you DO review, PLEASE give me some hints of  
what you wanna see in the next chapter. (Please as in Heero will kill you if you  
don't. Heero, you tell 'em.  
Heero: Omae o Korosu *pulls out gun*  
Author: That's good Heero, now back in the cage.  
  
The Meeting  
Part 1  
Into the Red  
  
Relena sighed and slowly stood up. It had been a long day. She looked up   
as her secretary came in to tell her that she was leaving. "Before you go, Marge,  
could you give me Duo Maxwell's number?" Relena needed to contact him to find   
out the location of their meeting to improve her personal security. It had   
been three months since Pagan had tried to capture and kill her and all her   
closest friends. She shuddered at the thought. The security meeting had been   
postponed due to the Treize/Une war. The war had started soon after Pagan's   
attack, and rumor had it that Dorothy Catalonia had played a major role in   
causing the war. According to Relena's sources, Dorothy had started an argument  
between them over who had a stronger second personality. War was declared,   
and both sides broke out their hidden mobile suits. The Gundam pilots refused  
to take sides, although Heero was considering it before Relena called and threatened take  
away his laptop. The conflict had ended when Treize declared that he could not go   
hold it in anymore; Treize's Epyon side was madly in love with Lady Une. Two  
days later, a treaty and a marriage license were signed. Relena hated to think  
of what would happen if they ever got divorced. Pushing away the thought, and  
thankful that the security meeting was soon, she got Duo on videophone.   
"Hiya, 'lena!" he shouted brightly. "I haven't seen Heero since the  
attack, if that's what you want." He gave her a broad grin and a wink.  
Reddening slightly, she cut straight to the purpose of her call. "When and  
where is the security meeting? I haven't had time to find out, and I need to  
make sure that day is free."  
"I got it covered. I sweet talked your secretary and she got the day off  
for you. And you really gotta pay more attention, 'cause the meeting is tommorow."  
He laughed at Relena's surprised expression.  
"Where? What time? Is everyone going to be there?"  
Duo laughed again. "Tommorow. Nine am. Hilde and I will pick you up.   
And by everyone, I assume you mean Heero. I got that covered too. He still believes  
that his mission is to protect him. And besides, he has his other motivation."   
Duo smiled and added, "you."   
"Has he said anything to you?" she asked, trying not to sound too   
hopeful.  
"Well, uh no, but, he, uh, still wants to protect you." Relena knew  
Duo was really trying to help. She needed one more peice of information.   
"Where is it? Don't even try to surprise me. I remember what happened   
last time you tried that." She smiled as she recalled her suprise birthday party  
that Duo threw for her. At a male strip club.  
"You're not gonna like this, but it's going to be at one of your mansions.  
The one where Pagan attacked us." Before she could protest, Duo continued on.  
"We need to see what went wrong. We have to figure out how to protect you better.  
You know how close you were to Pagan. We have to make sure no one so dangerous  
gets that close again." Relena was surprised to see Duo so serious. She thanked   
him for the info, and hung up. Sighing, she began to shuffle papers again.  
  
Part 2  
The Start of a Horrible Day  
  
Relena checked her watch again. 9:15. The only thing she could trust Duo for  
was his sense of humor and his fighting skill. Other than that, he was completely   
irresponsible. With a smile, she wondered how Hilde put up with him. They were  
still living and working together at the scrapyard. Relena often wished her life   
would be so simple. But then she realized that she would be bored silly. What  
would she do, without getting herself into danger all the time, only to be rescued  
by a mysterious, dark haired pilot? Her thoughts were interuppted when a car honked  
outside. 'Thank God' she thought, stepping out the door. She had taken just two steps  
when she felt something against her head. "Don't move, and you won't have  
your brains scattered across the lawn," a muffled voice said. "I don't want to have to hurt you.   
Get into the car." She was roughly shoved towards the black van, and was not   
able to see her abductor. All she caught was a glimpse of blonde hair.   
Relena was not President without good reason. She knew exactly what to do.   
Expertly ducking, she killed her assailants feet out from under them, and ran.  
She turned the corner, screaming for help. Just then, Duo and Hilde screeched their  
black firebird to a halt when they saw her. She jumped in, and quickly explained  
to them what had happened. They took off, trying to pursue the criminal.   
But when they turned the corner and searched the street, there was no sign of  
anyone.   
  
Part 3  
Johnny Appleseed  
  
Relena was thankful for the fact that she was still alive. Duo was a  
driving maniac! He drove well above the speed limit, had driven trough at least  
3 stoplights, and had cut off a half dozen people. Relena held onto her seat  
for dear life, while Hilde( not wearing a seat belt) laughed and urged him to go  
faster. On shaky legs, she walked up to the steps of the house, and just for good  
measure, peeked through the basement window to make sure it was empty. Once she  
was certain it was, she unlocked the door and let them all inside. Everything  
was as she had left it. Letting Duo and Hilde prepare themselves for the meeting,   
Relena went into the backyard. The blown up shed had been replaced, and now a   
few flowers were growing around it. Suddenly, she noticed something was out of  
place. A lone apple tree was growing at the top left corner of the yard. She  
walked over to it. It had been planted very recently, and next to it was a   
small envelope. Picking it up, she saw that it was addressed to her, and was  
dated that day. Frowning, she opened it up. Inside was a letter, composed of  
letters and words cut from magazines. 'Typical terrorism' thought Relena as   
she read the message, and realized it wasn't typical terrorism at all. It read:  
You thought you were rid of me. You weren't. Like this tree,  
the seeds of my evil have borne fruit. Fruit in the form of  
someone close to you. How close? We almost had you this morning.  
A message should have gotten through to you, from what I did  
before. Trust no one. And watch your back.   
BECAUSE I'M COMING. AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME IF YOU DON'T  
KNOW WHO IS LURKING BEHIND YOU. IN THE SHADOWS. ALWAYS.  
Relena slowly put the letter into her pocket. This was terrible news. She had  
no idea who she could trust now. The letter could mean a lot of things. But in  
her heart, Relena understood. Pagan was back, and he wasn't alone.  
  
Part 4  
This Is Supposed to be a Meeting  
  
Relena walked slowly back into the front room, letter in pocket. She  
saw Duo and Hilde staring at her. Feeling slightly paranoid, she wondered what they  
were staring at. Duo couldn't control himself. He let out a squeal and started   
laughing insanely. Hilde soon followed. "What?" cried Relena. "What is so funny?"  
Duo tried to speak, but no sound would come out of his mouth. His face was   
beet red, and he could hardly breathe. Finally, he settled down enough to whisper.  
Relena bent down to hear him.  
"Guess you should have fenced in your yard." Relena thought he was   
talking about the tree, then realized he was pointing at her shoe. She looked down.  
"UGH! Damn dogs!" and she ran to clean it up, leaving the other two to   
roll about on the floor, laughing histerically and clutching their sides. "Will  
you two calm down?" she screamed. "This is supposed to be a serious meeting.   
A MEETING!" She ran into the bathroom.  
  
Part 5  
Who Ya Gonna Call?  
  
When Relena was done cleaning off her shoes, she went back downstairs.  
Hilde and Duo had the television on, and ghostbusters was playing. Both sat   
staring at the screen, completely oblivious to the knocking at the door. Relena  
remembered that she had no one to answer it for her, and went to answer her.  
It was Sally Po, who greeted Relena with huge hug. She saw Wufei standing behind  
her, obviously irritated, as always. "Onna! There is no need for hugging. That  
is for the weak!" His yelling slowly turned into whining. "You never hug me!"  
Sally just laughed and hugged him too. Embarrassed, he looked in and saw Duo   
laughing at slimers antics.   
"What's the matter, Wufei?" asked Sally. "Are the ghostbusters weak?"  
Ignoring her, Wufei surprisingly burst into song, right along with Duo and Hilde,  
as the Ghostbusters theme song blared.   
"Who ya gonna call? Ghostbusters!" Relena sighed, and wished that her  
problem was only ghosts. Maybe then it would be easier to deal with.  
  
Part 6  
Sister-In-Law?  
  
While Relena tried to calm the others down, Sally went to answer the next  
knock at the door. Zechs stepped into the room, closely followed by Noin. They  
saw Relena talking to others, and smiled. They were whispering something to Sally  
when Relena came over to greet them.   
"Just let us tell her," whispered Zechs.  
"She'll be so surprised!" Sally whispered, just loud enough for Relena  
to overhear.   
"Surprised about what?" she asked, suspicion in her voice. Sally quietly  
went to sit down while they told her the news.   
"I just got married," Zechs said. Though this was good news, he was as   
serious as ever.  
Relena's jaw dropped. "To who?" She obviously didn't get the picture.  
"Hi, little sis!" Noin practically shrieked the words, she was so happy.  
Relena squeezed Noin tightly, and started jumping up and down. They immediately  
started talking about the wedding.   
"I want to know everything. The dress, flowers, cake, everything!"  
Zechs escaped to the couch, and began an argument over who was the best   
Ghostbuster.  
  
Part 7  
Why Me?!  
  
The next ones to arrive for the meeting were Treize and Lady Une.   
Relena had been trying to convince everyone to turn off the T.V., but they   
insisted that they could not start the meeting until everyone was there.   
Lady Une was acting a lot calmer than before, behavior which was probably   
caused by her recent marriage. Her and Noin began discussing their weddings.  
Treize was much worse. He took off one perfectly white glove and smacked  
Wufei across the face. He insisted that they finish the fight that had began over   
a year ago. Treize had not been destroyed, so the fight should go on. Wufei  
had no choice but to accept the challenge. With a cry of outrage, Wufei pulled  
out his sword. 'Should have checked him for weapons' thought Relena. The two  
began to fight, just as Duo entered the room with ice cream. 'Where did he get  
that?' thought Relena, but she could not continue the thought because chaos erupted.  
Wufei's jab missed, and he sliced off one of Duo's braids. Duo dropped the ice  
cream, which landed with a sickening plop on the hardwood floor, and shrieked.  
"Why ME? WWWHHHYYY!!!!" He ran into another room. Trieze took a step forward and  
slid on the ice cream, all the way into the couch. His sword flipped into the air,  
and landed point down into the top of the television. There was a POP and then  
it went out. Relena unplugged it, before a fire started. While she was bent over,   
Lady Une, grinning wildly, kicked a big glop of ice cream right onto Relena's  
backside. Zechs and Noin were having an ice cream fight. Relena didn't notice her  
that she'd been hit, and sat down on the couch. Then she noticed. Her mouth went   
into a big O. She stood up in outrage, stopped herself fron screaming when  
she saw who was at the door. She had to be at the meeting, but was nonetheless  
unwanted. And she still had those eyebrows. 'Dorothy Catalonia' thought Relena.  
'Duo was wrong. Why ME?'  
  
Part 8  
Fatality  
  
Relena went into the kitchen to get something cold to drink. She left  
Dorothy with Treize, discussing war tactics. She found Duo there, making a little  
man out of a hotdog. It had ketchup eyes and bun wings. He also made it a   
scythe out of a cinnamon stick and a pickle. "It's alive!" he cried in his   
best mad scientist voice. He also gave an evil psychotic laugh that he   
learned from Heero. "Fly, little shinigami!" Relena stood in the doorway,   
horrified at what she was seeing. This kid ate WAY too much sugar. Hilde   
called Duo into the other room, and he reluctantly set little Shinigami down  
on the counter top. Meanwhile, there was another knock at the door. Relena let  
Trowa into the house, and asked him if he'd seen Quatre.   
"Why does everyone always think I keep track of him? I don't live with  
him. He is not my koi, and we're not best friends. How should I know?"  
"Do you know where he is?"  
"He'll be here in a few minutes, he just wanted to organize his notes."  
Trowa said this angrily, a little embarrassed, and he went into the kitchen.   
Relena smiled. Everyone was beginning to settle down. Trowa came back into   
the living room, and Relena tried to start the meeting. However, she could not   
start, because no one wanted to start without everyone there. She got them to   
watch a movie, and Duo went to get them some drinks. Relena changed from her   
ice cream stained clothes, and then settled on the couch. All of a sudden, a  
loud yell came from the kitchen.   
"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
Most of them crowded into the room to see what had happened. Duo stood weeping by  
the counter, staring at something. Relena stepped forward and saw the cause of  
Duo's outburst. On the counter, where Little Shinigami used to be, there existed  
only a few bun crumbs and a drop of ketchup. They all stood in shock, silently  
staring. Relena turned when she heard the front door open, and voices in the front  
room. She overheard Quatre, who was asking Trowa a question.  
"Are you hungry? I brought some Poky. I know you like it."  
"No thanks. I just had this really good hotdog. Looked a little funny,  
but it had a little bit of cinnamon flavor." Duo stared at Trowa, gasping when  
he realized what the words meant.   
"YOU WILL PAY. YOU WILL DIE!" He grabbed the nearest kitchen knife.   
'Should've put those away' thought Relena. Duo raised the knife and glared at  
Trowa like he was the next ritual sacrifice. With a scream of outrage, he  
began chasing Trowa.   
"Come back here! Shinigami will destroy you! DIE!"  
"Cut it out! I didn't know! I was HUNGRY!"  
Quatre followed them. "Leave him alone! It wasn't his fault! Violence  
is not the answer! NOT HIS FACE!"  
  
Part 9  
The Meeting Starts  
  
Once the knife was wrestled away from Duo, and apologies were said, mostly  
by Quatre, who, in defending Trowa, had given Duo a black eye (!) everyone was once  
again seated in the front room. Relena was determined to start the meeting.   
It had been two hours since she arrived.. She was certain that the last guest  
wasn't coming.   
"Alright, listen up. We are starting this meeting, NOW. I don't   
care if we are all not present."  
"Is that so?" Dorothy was dead set on embarrassing Relena.   
Stiffening, Relena would not give Dorothy the dignity of having that   
question answered. Instead, she asked them to present their ideas on keeping  
her safe, one by one. She still didn't tell anyone about the tree or the letter.  
She just didn't know who to trust. She had only one person she could be   
completely honest with, but he wasn't there.   
Zechs decided to go first. Standing up, he smoothed back his long white hair.  
This action was followed by a stiff poke in the butt, which he received from  
his new wife. "This is not a fashion show. Just get talking!" she hissed at  
him. Zechs stood in front of the group, and smiled. This plan would show them  
all how he, Zechs Marquise, was a military genius. No one would ever laugh at  
him again, especially that Yuy. He almost wished that Yuy was there, so they   
could start their rivalry again. Clearing his throat Gotta protect that yummy   
voice he began to speak.  
"Mobile suits. We need enough of them to surround your residence. They  
can be like Tallgeese, only not as good. And trained assasins. I can lead them.  
If anyone gets too close, then Slice, throat slit ear to ear. Or maybe I   
could cut the head clean off! There's also various ways off dismemberment.  
A mobile suit battle will show them who's boss. I'd take Tallgeese, and then  
BANGBANGBANGBANGABANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG  
No more killers in the night! No more Yuy! No more anyone! Wuhahahahahahahah!"  
No one spoke, or even knew what to say. Personally, Duo thought it was a pretty  
good plan. Lots of destruction for the God of Death! Relena decided not to outright  
tell her brother that his plan was crazy, irrational, and completely out of  
the question.   
"Uh, Zechs, um, we'll think really hard about that one." She smiled,   
and everyone else sweatdropped. "Who's next?"  
Duo stepped forward. There's no need for us to help. Heero is always there,  
whether you see him or not. Actually, a little fighting would be nice. Me  
and Deathsythe have been anxious to do some serious damage! Unlike Hilde, who  
doesn't want me to fight, and to settle down with her and the scrapyard. Well,  
thinking about it, I guess we should just leave you and Heero alone, you know."  
He winked. "After all, Hilde does want me to stay at home more, and I'm   
sure you're just waiting to get Heero alone, hee hee, and-" Both Hilde and Relena  
tackled Duo at the same time, before he could do any more damage. Relena was   
beginning to think this meeting wasn't such a good idea. Sighing, she waited for the next  
to speak.  
Trowa stepped forward. "....." he began. Feeling a tap on his shoulder,  
he turned around to see Quatre holding out his Dot-to-English translator.   
He must have left it on the couch. It didn't really matter to Quatre, who could  
understand Dot very well, but the others were clueless. Trowa thanked him and  
continued. "As I said, there is a simple solution. You will do as I have done.  
I did not have an identity, so I took someone else's. You are the President,  
so you can be anyone you want. Even her." He pointed toward Dorothy, and  
Relena cringed at the thought.   
"Trowa, as nice as that idea was, I don't think we need to be so drastic.  
I like being who I am."   
Trowa realized how silly the idea had been. "I'm sorry," he said.  
"Sometimes I get carried away. Oh no! Because I thought about my past, now I'm  
scared, and I'm cold." He curled up in fetal position on the couch. Quatre   
comforted him while Treize explained his ideas.  
"Get married," he stated simply. "It will end all your troubles, and  
you will feel happier. Your destructive side won't want to fight anymore. Alkso,  
your new husband will protect you, like I protect Lady Une." Treize's smile  
faded when he saw Lady Une stand up, her face turning red.   
"How dare you? You protect me? I don't think so! I can protect myself!"  
She lifted her hand to slap him, and he grabbed her arm. All out once, they started  
kissing.   
"Uh, I don't think we need to see that," said Relena, shoving aside the  
couple. "Anyway, all your ideas are wonderful, but I don't think-" She was cut off   
when Wufei cried out.  
"Injustice! I didn't get to speak! These weaklings have taken too   
much time! I could not stop them. I am weak and unworthy of protecting you! NATAKU!"  
Sally tried to calm him down while Relena thought of what to say next. Then she realized  
something.   
"Hey, why are you guys talking about your Gundams? They were destroyed, right?"  
She looked at them, silently praying that this was true.  
"Well," answered Quatre, trying unsuccessfully to look honest, "We just  
can't get used to the fact that they're gone." He smiled nervously.   
"They're still around, aren't they? Why? You know they just cause more  
trouble." Relena was upset that she hadn't noticed before.  
Before Quatre could reply, a deep voice said, "You know why. We might need  
them in the future. And who said you could start without me?" Relena spun   
around and found herself face to face with Heero Yuy.   
  
Part 10  
Revelations  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Watcha think? Who is after Relena? What will Heero say? Will Dorothy ever fix  
those eyebrows? Is Quatre in love with Trowa? Am I ever gonna shut up? These  
questions and more answered in the next chapter of: The Meeting. Coming Soon!  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Authors Note: Here it is, the (not so) long awaited second (and last) chapter  
of The Meeting. *Warning* if you don't like yaoi or shounen ai, sorry, but this has  
a little 3x4. Don't worry, no 1x2 ( not that I'm against it, but it's 1xR in  
this fic.) There is also a death (funfunfun) at the end and some major weirdness  
too. When you're done reading, tell me if you want another sequel. I will be happy  
to oblige, and I am currently working on more stories for you!   
  
  
The Meeting  
Chapter 2  
  
Part 10  
Revelations  
  
Relena gasped. Why did he always have to do that? Before she could say   
anything, he started talking again.  
"I need to talk to you. Alone. In the kitchen." Relena noded mutely  
and followed him there. The others waited for them to leave, and started laughing.  
Duo made kissing noises. Suddenly, Heero popped his head out the kitchen door   
and gave Duo his patented Heero Yuy Death Glare. Duo immediately retreated,   
and the group started arguing over what to watch. The argument was settled   
when Quatre, who wanted to see Sailor Moon, threatened to start singing   
White Reflection, and Duo countered with threatening to sing Just Comminucation.  
Quatre looked like he was going to burst out crying, and his face got red. He  
decided to give in to Duo, because anything was better than Duo's singing.  
Angered at this, Trowa silently drew his gun and shot Duo's video, The  
History of Trunks. He then put the Sailor Moon DVD in and everyone cheered up  
nicely and sang the theme song, led by Quatre.  
In the kitchen, Relena showed Heero the note she had found near the apple  
tree. She knew she could trust him, and she just needed to tell somebody. He  
read it quickly, and nodded his head.  
"What do you think?" Relena asked him.   
"This only confirms my suspicions. Now is the strategically perfect time  
to attack you. I have something to show you." Relena hated the way he talked, like  
he was still on a mission. She felt like yelling, 'I'm your friend, damn it!'  
She watched Heero pull something out of his pocket, a pink envelope. It   
looked just like one of the stationary envelopes she used. Heero continued  
talking. "I got this yesterday. In it was a letter, nicely telling me that the  
meeting had been canceled, and that I shouldn't come over, to just call in a  
few days. It was signed in your name."  
"Oh my God! I never sent that! How did you know not to come, that it  
was not from me?"  
Heero tried to think of an alternate reason, but couldn't. He decide  
to go with the truth. "Well, it didn't smell right."  
"Excuse me?" Relena looked slightly insulted.   
"The letter smelt like men's cologne. I know what your perfume smells  
like, and this wasn't it." He tried not to blush.   
Nodding her head, Relena decided to go check on the other people. Strange noises  
were coming from the front room, and it sounded like...singing? Putting her   
ear to the door, Relena heard it.  
"Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight. Never running   
from a real fight, she is the one named Sailor Moon..." Relena decided that she   
should break up the party. They needed to know the danger. Just when she was  
going to open the door, Heero stopped her.  
"You can't tell them. Whoever this is, they were close enough to you   
to get to your stationary and send a letter from you. That's too close." He looked  
at her, and Relena realized that he was really concerned. She decided he was  
right, and that she had to find out who the next threat to them was. "By the way,"  
said Heero, "this is yours." He pulled out her old teddy bear that had gone missing.  
Around it's head were crude stitch marks, as if someone had sewn it back on, none  
too skillfully. "I found it that night. It had been ruined, but..." he trailed off.  
She took it from him. "You fixed it, didn't you?" He nodded. Relena didn't  
know what to say. This was the nicest thing anyone had done for her. They were   
interuppted by a crash in the living room. Going in, they found the T.V, lying  
on the ground, its screen smashed in ...by a bowling ball. Furniture had been  
rearranged, forming an aisle down the room, leading to a group of plastic cups  
stood up in front of where the T.V. had been. Now the T.V. was lying on top   
of some of the cups, and the other cups were scattered.   
"Guess I got a full strike on that one!" Duo laughed. "Better get that  
cleaned up before Re-" He then noticed she was in the doorway. "Gulp, it  
was an accident, really." Relena turned into Angry Monster Relena.  
"You..you...baka!"   
'She can't hurt me' thought the confident Duo.  
"Make him sit down NOW!" Relena ordered Heero.  
"Uh oh!" yelled Duo. He raced for the door.  
  
Part 11  
The Hunt  
  
Once Duo was seated on the couch, his hands tied behind his back,   
Relena thought of a plan to find her enemy without making anyone suspicious.  
"We're going to play a little game," she told them, "a detective game. This  
will see how good you are at finding the enemy." Relena waited a minute for   
them to stop bragging about how observant they were, and then continued.  
"We'll team up in pairs. As you all know, no one has been here for three months.  
Now, just in case a burglar or someone else has broken in, you all must look for  
signs that someone has been here. Whichever team finds the most clues, wins."  
She let them team up, and Heero grabbed her arm.  
"You're with me. I don't want you going off with anyone who could harm you."  
When everyone was ready, she assigned them to certain floors. After about an hour  
of searching, everyone came back, exhausted. No one was able to find anything out  
of the ordinary. Heero took Relena aside.  
"That makes sense. Whoever it is wouldn't leave clues here again. The  
base must be somewhere close by."  
"The Mobile suit garage! That was where we kept our defense troops  
before and during the war. Someone could hide out there." Relena smiled. She  
had figured it out.  
"I have to warn you," said Heero. "when I got here, I put Wing Zero in  
there."  
Relena's jaw dropped."Why?"   
"I thought it might be needed. Come on, let's go."  
The whole group went into the garage, and split up to search.   
  
Part 12  
The Funky Chicken  
  
Duo and Hilde went to the back of the garage and searched among the empty  
areas that mobile suits once occupied. Hilde shined her flashlight around the dark  
corners. Walking a few feet, she caught a whiff of something foul.   
"What's that smell?" she asked Duo.  
"Wasn't me!" he replied with a smile.  
"Not that! It smells like something rotten. She walked towards the smell.   
She came upon a little room with a desk and workstation. Papers were scattered  
about the room. Hilde looked closer at the papers, and switched on the rooms   
overhead light. "Hey Duo, these are MS plans." She looked around. "Plans for  
different parts."  
"Hilde, check this out. I think I found your smell." A plate of half  
eaten chicken sat on the desktop, probably days old. "Someone's been here   
recently."   
Hilde saw the chicken and laughed. "Hey Duo, it's the funky chicken!"  
They were laughing histerically when a voice behind them asked,  
"What's wrong with my chicken?" Turning around, Duo couldn't see anything.  
Looking at Hilde, he noticed she looked funny. Her eyes looked different, and she  
had these weird things attached to her temples.   
Shrugging it off, he smiled at Hilde. "So what do we do now?"   
"We must always obey the master." she answered in a dull monotone.   
"Whoa. Time for us to get back with the others." He tried to steer her out  
of the room.  
"I don't think so." she replied calmly.  
  
Part 13  
Brainwash  
  
Wufei sighed. One more minute of this stupid searching, and he was going  
to scream. To him, it was pointless, and pointless things had no honor. He   
was waiting for Sally to come out of the room she was searching. 'Onnas always  
take too much time' he thought. Suddenly, he heard her behind him.   
"Don't move, Wufei," she told him. Thinking it was some sort of weak joke,  
he stood where he was. She yanked his ponytail as hard as she could.  
"WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
As he screamed in pain, Sally slipped something onto his temples. He stopped strugghling,  
and stood up, looking at her with pupil-less eyes.  
Heero broke into the garage's security room, with Relena behind him.  
Only a few of the camera's were working. As they watched the monitors, they saw   
what happened to Duo, Hilde, Wufei, and Sally, but they couldn't see who had done  
it or where they had gone. After that, all the cameras went out.   
"Someone is controlling them. They wouldn't normally act that way."  
said Heero.  
"I know what you mean," said Relena, "but what do we do now?"  
"We have to find and warn the others, before someone else gets to them.  
Whatever you do, stay close." They left the security room.  
  
Part 14  
Who is Left?  
  
Heero and Relena slipped through the hall quietly. Their best chance was   
too surprise the others and warn them. All together, they could hunt out the  
culprit. They halted suddenly when footsteps were heard down the hall. Hiding  
around a corner, they watched as Noin, Zechs, Trieze, and Lady Une marched by, all  
with temple attachments and eyes without pupils. They were walking toward the  
front part of the garage. Heero and Relena followed them as closely as possible until  
they turned a corner and they were gone. Following the hall, they found a   
large room, with a staircase and a door on the far wall.   
"You stay here," Heero instructed, cocking his gun. He walked up the stairs  
and opened the door. When he went in, Relena walked up the stairs and stood  
by the door. A loud, girly scream came out of the door. 'That couldn't be Heero,  
could it?' thought Relena. She was about to open the door when he came back out  
Not seeing her there, he tripped on her feet and tumbled down the stairs.  
He lay for a second in a crumpled heap, then stood up, apparently unharmed.  
"I'm so sorry, Heero! I didn't know-" She came closer to him, trying  
to check if he had any injuries. He grabbed her and pulled her close. "Oh,"  
she said, blushing. "Heero, I-" Then she noticed his eyes. No pupils. Underneath  
his dark brown hair, at the temples, were two little attachments. Relena  
screamed and pulled out of his grasp. Before he could stop her she raced out of  
the room and began to look for help.  
  
Part 15  
Could It Be?  
  
Trowa and Quatre were the farthest away from the rest of the group.   
They had no idea what was going on, and were still looking for clues. Dorothy  
was tagging along behind them, until she decided to go exploring another hall.  
Quatre was glad that she was gone. He bent over and began searching through a   
bunch of papers on the floor. Trowa turned around to talk to him when he noticed  
a paper that looked different than all the rest. Picking it up, he noticed that   
it was blank, except the heading, which said: The Plan.   
"Quatre, is this yours?" Trowa asked Quatre about the note.  
"Uh..no, actually it isn't." Quatre continued looking around the room.  
Trowa thought he was acting really weird. He had seen the note fall, maybe  
from Quatres pocket. And he had seperated from Trowa for a half hour. When he  
got back, he wouldn't tell Trowa where he had been. Deciding that it probably  
meant nothing, Trowa turned to look out the window, and then he noticed that   
he had left his flashlight on the floor by the note. When he went to pick it up,  
Trowa couldn't see Quatre anywhere. He looked around, and then heard a whisper  
in the shadows.   
"Pssst. Over here." Trowa followed the voice into the darkness.  
  
Part 16  
Trust   
  
Relena was running blindly down the hall, having escaped a rampaging  
Heero and a silent but menacing Trowa, when she ran smack into Quatre. She   
noticed that he had not been brainwashed by the enemy.   
"What are you doing here?" she asked him. There had to be a reason that  
he was not affected.  
"I was with Trowa, and now he's missing, have you seen him?" Quatre  
looked nervous.  
"They have Trowa! How did you escape?" She looked at him strangely and  
started backing off. She remembered a glimpse of blonde hair. "You!"   
"No! It's not me! I swear! Don't you trust me?" He grabbed her arms and  
shook her to snap her out of it. They fell backwards, hitting a hidden switch.  
A door cracked open a small way, and Relena peeked in, horrified at the sight.  
They were all inside the room, putting together a mobile suit. It was almost  
finished, and it looked as though each person controlled a certain part.   
Everyone was in the cockpit, which was open, and they had seperate controls.  
Trowa and Wufei were the arms, while Noin, Une, Sally, and Hilde worked the legs.  
Zechs had the firepower and Treize the beam saber. In the middle sat Duo, and  
at the head, controlling the operation, was Heero. They were almost ready.  
Relena turned around, and saw Quatre. She screamed and ran towards the Wing   
Zero, Quatre hot on her heels.   
  
Part 17  
Showdown  
  
"Relena! I don't wanna hurt you! Get away from the Wing Zero! I'll use  
it to stop their horrible machine!"  
"No! It's you! You're the only one left! How could you do that to us!  
To Trowa!"  
"I didn't, listen to me!" Quatre heard a rumble. The others were on the move.  
He used a circus jump that Trowa taught him, and got into the Wing Zero. 'Oh   
no,' thought Relena. 'I know what that system does to him.' She dived out of the way   
of Zeros path, waiting for Quatre to crush her. 'He's finally lost it, he'll kill  
us all.' To her surprise, he turned and walked towards the other suit.   
When Relena finally managed to follow Zero, she found it and the other suit   
facing each other. Thinking he would use both suits to attack the world, she yelled,  
"Quatre, no!" Then she saw the other suit put all together for the first time. It   
was tall, and almost feminine looking. And it had...eyebrows? Above the suits   
heads, a portion of the wall moved to reveal a glass window. From behind the   
window, using a speaker, a loud voice came.   
"That's where you've got it all wrong, Miss Relena. I believe that you   
are quite mistaken. I am the culprit, not poor little Quatre." Relena saw two faces  
behind the window, Pagan and Dorothy. Dorothy was speaking to her. "Surely  
you didn't believe that he did all of this?"  
"But why? Why would you side with Pagan and do this to me?" Relena   
questioned her.   
Dorothy laughed. "War is beautiful! And wonderful! And fun! And right!  
And-" She was cut off by Pagan.   
"Just shut up and kill them!"  
"Right!" Dorothy said. "Prepare to meet...The Dorothynator! MWUHAHAHA  
HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"  
The Dorothynator lifted a foot to step on Relena, but it was stopped by Wing   
Zero, Quatre still piloting.   
"Dorothy, you'll have to get through me first. Heero would never forgive  
me if I let her die. And it wouldn't be nice." Quatre got ready to fight.  
"I don't want to hurt you, Quatre. When this is all over, we can be together."  
"No, Dorothy, we can't. I don't love you and I am stopping you now."  
Quatre pulled out Zeros beam saber and began to fight with the Dorothynator,   
which was remote controlled by Dorothy, who sent impulses to the pilots brains.   
  
Part 18  
Rude Awakening  
  
Thw two mobile suits began their fight, for the most part equally matched.  
While they fought, Dorothy spoke to Quatre. "Why not run away with me, Quatre? Is  
there someone else?" Quatre didn't answer. He fought harder with every second,   
but it soon became clear that he was outnumbered the combined skill of the other  
pilots was wearing him down. Dorothy knew this was happening. "Is there, Quatre?  
Is there someone else?" She shouted angrily.  
"I don't know," he replied, a little confused. Dorothy used this exact   
moment hit him hardest. Zero stumbled and faltered. Relena could not beleive   
what was happening, so she decided to do what she does best.  
"HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
DON'T DO IT!" This outburst startled Heero out of mind control. He ripped the   
temple attachments off, and his eyes returned to normal. This shock ruined   
Dorothy's system, and everyone snapped out of it. Confused and weak, the   
Dorothynator collapsed.  
  
Part 19   
Dorothy's World Crumbles  
  
'Oh man, I gotta get out of here,' thought Dorothy. Her plan was falling  
apart, and Quatre had refused her offer. Pagan tried to block her way out, but  
she shoved him roughly aside. "Step outta the way, old man." She walked out the  
door, and was going down the hall, when someone stepped out in front of her.  
"You're not going anywhere, Dorothy." The Zero system had messed with   
Quatres brain a little. He was now bent on revenge. Heero had taken Wing Zero,  
and Quatre had come here to stop Dorothy.   
"Quatre, please, let me go. I'll never bother you again." She tried to get  
away.   
"That's right Dorothy, you won't bother us 'cause you'll be gone." He  
pulled out a sword, ready to fight as they had before. With no options left,   
she agreed and they began to fight. They were pretty evenly matched, but Quatre  
wasn't afraid of death, and he fought ten times more feircely than before.   
  
In the other garage area, Pagan decided to make his next move. He pressed  
the detonation button, and alerted the pilots.  
"I have placed bombs throughout this entire garage. They will go off  
in 10 minutes. Any attempt to stop me or the bombs will result in immediate  
explosion." With that, he raced outside.   
  
Meanwhile, Quatre was starting to return to normal. He realized that he   
didn't want to kill Dorothy, just stop her. He went to thrust his sword into hers,  
and knock it out of her hand, when Pagan's announcement startled him. He turned   
around and saw that he had pushed his sword deep into her heart. He quickly pulled  
it out, but it was too late. She hit the floor, mortally wounded. He knelt by her side.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean to..." He started to cry.  
"I know," she said. "I did it for you. And because I'm a crazy bitch."  
And then she died. A few minutes later, Trowa found him still laying there.  
"Why didn't you go with her?" he asked Quatre.  
"Because of you," sniffed Quatre. Trowa held him close while he cried.  
"C'mon, we gotta get out of here. Alive. Together." Trowa smiled at Quatre.  
He took his hand and led him out of the building, to where the other pilots were waiting.  
  
Part 20  
Close Encounter  
  
Pagan needed a getaway ride, and fast. He couldn't find Dorothy   
anywhere. The cars were too far away to get to before someone caught him. He   
could see them gathering in the dark outside the garage. Sensing their danger,  
the group moved as far away from the house as possible. Since it was out in the country,  
they managed to find a nearby hill to hide behind. Once everyone was there, Heero  
scanned the dark horizon for any sign of Pagan. He spotted him on a nearby hill,  
pressing a button. Heero dived behind the hill and yelled, "Cover!"  
The explosion gave Pagan a little time to make his escape. His best bet was to   
run. He had just gotten to the top of his hill when Heero, still following,   
yelled "Stop!" Pagan turned and held up his arms. Heeros eyes went wide. 'What  
is he staring at?' thought Pagan. Then he zipped his fly. But that was not what   
Heero was looking at. Pagan looked up. High above him in the sky was a bright  
glowing object. It was a spaceship. The spaceship sent a beam down on Pagan, and  
he laughed when he realized what was happening.   
"I escape you again!" he cried as he was sucked onto the ship, and it   
flew away into the night, leaving everyone standing there slack jawed.  
  
Part 21  
Into Town Again  
  
They sat down on the grass, weary from the nights eevents. There was silence  
for a few minutes, then Relena spoke up. "Town again?" The others nodded. She  
went to stand up, but fell when she put her weight on a certain ankle. It was   
the ankle she had injured in the first attack. Without a word, Heero picked her   
up in his arms. He carried her to her limo, and put her in the front seat. He  
got in the drivers seat and buckled up. He turned and looked at the others.   
Smiling at each other, Trowa and Quatre locked hands and got in, followed by Duo  
and Hilde, who sat on the floor. Noin, Zechs, Treize, and Une shuffled in, followed  
by Wufei and Sally. Heero put the key in the ignition, then turned to look at  
everyone. They were all cuddled up together, each with his own girlfriend or wife,   
or...other. Heero smiled at looked at Relena. She had fallen asleep. He leaned  
over and kissed her goodnight on the cheek. Her eyes fluttered open, and she  
whispered his name, before falling back to sleep. He touched her lips with his   
fingers and then started up the limo. They drove into town again, knowing   
that it was finally over and that they could move on with their lives, and with  
each other. Pagan was finally gone....for now.  
-owari-  
******************************************************************************************  
So, whadduya think? Will Pagan ever be back? What goes on in town? If you want  
a story about it, tell me in your review. That's all for now!  
  



End file.
